The present invention relates to a hand gun comprising at least one exchangeable magazine for cartridges which are to be inserted from below into a grip piece of the weapon.
For cartridges with an ignition rim, it is known from the current art to use magazines in which the cartridges initially lie one over another in a staggered arrangement with intersecting axes, wherein the cartridges are then guided in the magazine towards the upper region of the magazine such that they are aligned in the same direction and wherein the cartridges then assume a graduated arrangement at the upper end of the magazine, such that the uppermost cartridge lies with its ignition rim in the firing direction in front of the ignition rim of the cartridge situated therebeneath, because it is only then guaranteed that the respectively uppermost cartridge arrives in a controlled manner into the firing channel. A magazine for hand guns of the said type is described for example in EP 0 461 784 A1. The magazine is provided, in particular, for small-caliber weapons, in which such cartridges with an ignition rim are used. The magazine is inserted from the underside into an opening, provided for this, of the grip piece. In this known weapon, no specific magazine security arrangement is provided.
From DE 10 2007 011 504 A1 a hand gun with a magazine security arrangement is known, comprising a security element which is held by the magazine pressed against the force of a spring into an unsecured position, wherein after removal of the magazine, the security element is moved by the elastic force in the longitudinal direction of the weapon into a position which blocks the trigger, so that when the magazine is not inserted, no shot can be fired. However, this arrangement is for a different type of weapon, namely one in which the magazine is situated separately in the firing direction at a distance in front of the trigger and therefore the magazine is not inserted into the grip piece. This construction for a magazine security arrangement is therefore not able to be used in a hand gun of the type of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magazine security arrangement which is arranged in a structurally simple manner for a hand gun, which ensures that a shot can only be fired by the trigger when a magazine is inserted into the grip piece.